YoungLove
by imaginemex
Summary: Nathan had a younger sister. Her name’s was Brooke Scott. Life wasn’t easy, she felt totally suffocated. Her brother was too protective and meeting the right guy wasn’t simple, she thought when she did it would be perfect, but she went for the wrong guy…
1. ItsAstart

**YoungLove**

**Brooke: Brooke is Nathan Scott's younger sister by a year. She is Best friends with Peyton Sawyer. Lives with her Father Dan Scott and mother Deb Scott. She is secretly in love with Lucas Sawyer.**

**Nathan: Nathan is Brooke's older Brother by a year. He is Best friends with Luke Sawyer. Lives with sister (Brooke) father Dan Scott and Mother Deb Scott. Basket ball is his life and has been dating Haley James for 9 months, 4 weeks and a few days.**

**Lucas: Luke is Peyton's older Brother. Lives with his mother Karen Sawyer, sister (Peyton) and father Keith Sawyer. He loves to read and write also Basketball is a big part of his life.**

**Peyton: Peyton is Lucas Sawyer's younger sister by a year. Lives with her Mother Karen Sawyer, father Keith Sawyer and Brother Luke Sawyer. She loves music, one day she wants to own a record company. But for now gigs and concerts will do.**

**Its a Start**

"Brooke come on we're going to be late" Nathan shouted from downstairs. They were already 20 minutes behind for school. She came down with her shirt half on half off and not to mention her hair was a mess.

"What have you been doing?" he asked her, she was upstairs for ages doing what? _Girls were soo confusing!_

"Look, Leave me alone!" she snapped at him walking out closely followed by her brother.

Brooke was up all night doing a 2000 word essay on Shakespeare. She had completely forgotten about it until her best friend Peyton called her to ask her if she had done it. So she stayed up on the computer all night and fell asleep head resting on the keys.

They both got into the car in silence. Nathan decided to leave her be, it was probably nothing. Once they got out of the car Brooke ran off to the toilets to sort her hair out. Nathan was about to tell her to get to class but she was out of sight before he could say a word.

She rushed into the toilets and brushed her hair through and tidied it up a bit. She hated it when she looked rough it was horrible.

Brooke got into lesson later than she thought. She quickly rushed into the class while the teacher was explaining but he caught sight of her just as she sat down.

"Brooke Scott why are you late?" he asked, it was really freaky because he wasn't even facing her way. He was still scribbling things down on the board.

"Sorry" she mumbled hiding behind her books.

Xoxo

"Why is he such a weirdo?" Brooke asked her best friend Peyton Sawyer later on.

"Because he has abilities I'm telling you he isn't human" Peyton stated looking through her bag trying to find something to show Brooke.

"What are you doing" Brooke asked, Peyton suddenly put her bag on the floor and took her things out to get a better look.

"Wait a second" she mumbled suddenly grabbing out a paper with details on it.

"Look" she muttered showing Brooke the paper.

"A party?" Brooke said reading the details.

"Yep, it's at some guy's house, Tim I think…he's on the Basketball team with Luke and Nate, I think we should go, it will be fun." She suggested.

"Yeh, like Nathan's going to let me go" she laughed wishing he wouldn't be so damn protective over her.

"Luke lets me go out to things like this" _Hearing his name made her blush._

"Luke's different" Brooke daydreamed smiling at the thought of him.

"Brooke!! Don't get all weird and freaky about him. He's my brother I honestly don't know what you see in him!" Peyton wined.

"His dusty Blonde hair, those gorgeous eyes and that sexy body!" she squealed while Peyton covered her ears.

"Brother Brooke Brother!!" Peyton reminded her, Brooke sighed and smiled.

"Alright, alright but he's hot" she mumbled grinning at her friend.

"What about if I like loved Nathan eh?" Peyton asked even though she knew it wouldn't happen. Nathan was like her brother and any way he was so taken. Haley and Him had been dating for almost a year and it was getting serious.

"You wouldn't cos you see him like a brother it would be like incest with out the relation and blood?" Brooke said figuring out if what she just said made sense.

"I know it would wouldn't it? So why were you so late today?" Peyton asked.

"Because I was up all night doing that stupid essay. Did you do it?" Peyton nodded grinning.

"You're such a dork" Brooke muttered.

A few minutes later Nathan and Lucas came up to the girls to see if they were ok. Nathan wanted to see if Brooke's mood had lightened up since her strangeness this morning.

"Hey" Peyton smiled. Brooke turned around to see who it was and as soon as she saw Lucas's eyes she blushed and went all weird and giggly.

"Is that an invite to Tim's party?" Luke asked picking up the piece of paper from the floor near Peyton's bag.

"Shoot" Peyton muttered.

"No" Brooke lied hoping they'd chuck the piece of paper on the floor and go off.

"Yes it is, Brooke your a bad liar" Luke pointed out laughing at her.

"Why do you have it?" Nathan asked her; _here we go with the protectiveness._

"Because we want to go" Peyton said going straight to the point.

"Well your not" Nathan stated he was about to go on but Luke interrupted him.

"We're going to be there Nate; we can keep an eye on them. Haley, Jake, Skills and Mouth will too. I mean with all those people watching them they can't get up to anything that bad" Luke pointed out.

"Pleasse!" Brooke begged.

"Fine, whatever" Nathan muttered.

"Yay!!" Brooke squealed hugging Nathan then hugging Lucas. As soon as there body's touched her heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks big brother" she smiled winking at Lucas. She grabbed her bag and then grabbed Peyton's arm and headed for class.

xoxo

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!!" Brooke whispered to Peyton in the middle of class. They were sitting in maths and they were told to do work in a text book while the teacher marked papers.

"It's not going to be that good Brooke" Peyton replied.

"Why?" Peyton was being negative again. She grabbed her pencil case and smacked it on her head. The whole class looked at Brooke, half shaking there heads and half hoping there would be a scene.

"What was that for" Peyton asked rubbing her head.

"I've decided whenever your negative I will smack you on the head." Brooke told her.

"When did you decided this"

"Just now" Brooke giggled. "Oh please be happy, I might get Lucas and Brooke time!"

Peyton smacked Brooke on the head with the same pencil case that Brooke used.

"What was that for?" Brooke asked, _that totally came out of no where._

"I've decided whenever your Luke ing I will smack you on the head" Peyton mocked.

"Luke ing?" Brooke asked giggling at the thought of her and Luke making out.

"Eww your dirty Brooke Scott. It wasn't meant to come out like that I meant when ever you mention his name."

"Oh no, Luke ing is fine with me" Brooke cheekily smiled back at Peyton.

"Look I'm excited about tonight I just think, well with both our brothers there and half their friends there its not going to be perfect, we wont be able to do what we want and its going to be like they'll be watching our every move!" she stated.

"I know, I know but you got to admit at least we won't have some pervert groping us or anything." Brooke said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ye I guess so, but still it's like we cant you know…" Peyton pointed out.

"Do anything sexual in front of them?" Brooke finished off her sentence.

"Look one day we'll go to a college party without them. Then it will be just us, no brothers and we can do anything we want" Brooke told her friend.

"Hell yeh!" Peyton shouted a bit too loud. Again the whole class looked at them.

"Girls keep it down" Mr Smith muttered going back to his papers.

Brooke was really excited for tonight. She was planning on being with Luke all night. Maybe they would dance? She couldn't wait, but she knew nothing would happen, well not tonight. With Nathan there watching her every move it would be impossible but she knew tonight was a start.

**Hey, review to tell me what you thought? like the new story? yeh no?... xo**


	2. DreamCatchMe

Hey

**Hey! i hope you like this story... still not sure about it but thought i would go a head with it any wayss...**

Brooke and Peyton agreed they would get ready at the Scott residence. Brooke was looking through her cupboard to find the perfect out fit for Lucas to _finally_ notice her. To set Brooke in a "Leave me alone I'm working" mode she played very loud music, a mix cd Peyton made her a few weeks ago.

The door slowly opened and she quickly turned expecting her brother to be there ready to tell him to _piss off_ or something like that but it was just Peyton smiling with two big bags in her hand.

"Its me, I brought some clothes that I might consider to wear." Peyton dumped a load of different clothes on Brooke's double bed and started picking out things she liked.

"Peyton, you brought your whole closet" Brooke pointed out.

"Oh well." Peyton dismissed.

Brooke and Peyton always slept over each others houses. They were like sisters. They were never shy in front of each others family. Brooke or Peyton didn't even bother knocking on each others front doors if it wasn't locked. They would just walk through it say hello to who ever was in and rush to their bedroom.

"Are you sleeping over, or am I sleeping over at yours?" Brooke asked picking out a short denim skirt with a tank top that showed reasonably amount of cleavage. She didn't want to over dress too much. It was only a house party and she would look like a right idiot over dressing.

"What you think" Brooke asked holding the clothes against her body posing.

"Niiice, but wont Nate mind?" Peyton looked at the shortage of the skirt, it was like a belt.

"Well, he's at your house with Lucas. They're picking us up later aren't they?" Peyton nodded going back to the pile on Brooke's bed.

Xoxo

Brooke and Peyton heard Nathans car honk from out side, they quickly grabbed their bags and ran out side. Brooke stood behind Peyton so Nathan wouldn't notice how short her skirt was while they both squashed in the back with Mouth and Haley.

Haley looked at Brooke disapprovingly, Brooke mouthed "Don't say anything" to Haley. Haley just rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Alright let's go!" Nate said driving off to Tim's house.

Xoxo

"What the hell?! Brooke!!" Nathan shouted. He'd just noticed what she was wearing. _Why didn't he look before she got in the car!!_

"What?" Brooke asked playing stupid.

"That skirt, oh my god! What do you think you're playing at?" he yelled.

"Oh look, some of the girls here are wearing shorter" Brooke pointed out. Most of the girls were wearing short skirts like Brooke's and low tops showing a lot of cleavage.

"I don't care. I'm taking you home" He muttered getting his keys out from his pocket heading for the car.

"Your not!" she shouted walking into Tim's house ignoring him.

He was about go after her and drag her out but felt Haley's soft hands wrap around his waste.

"You have to leave her. I know all you want to do is protect her but she needs to have some space." She kissed his neck distracting him, _which worked_. He turned around grabbing her by the waste lifting her up a bit passionately kissing her back.

Xoxo

Brooke and Peyton sat down in Tim's living room gossiping about what people were wearing and watching other people from there school to see what they were getting up to. They were either drunk or making out with some one else.

"Have they ever heard of a room?" Peyton mumbled to Brooke pointing at the couple opposite them practically having sex right in front of them.

Brooke got up and grabbed Peyton's hand, they both headed for the kitchen for a drink. Peyton took out two ciders from the fridge and chucked one at Brooke.

"Hey have I seen you before?" a dark haired guy with a sweet smile asked her.

"No?" Peyton said shaking her head. She'd never seen this boy before but he was sure _hot._

"Oh... I'm Jake" he mumbled. Brooke pushed Peyton forward a bit so they could have a conversation together. _And they did_. Peyton started chatting to him about music and he seemed into all the bands she was mentioning. _What a perfect couple._

Brooke walked off leaving them to it and wondered Tim's house. It was very big; he had a big pool in the garden with a bar plotted in the middle of it. She wondered the house taking a look at all of Tim's photos. She spotted one of the basketball team, running her finger over each player stopping at Lucas. She quickly took it off heading to look at more rooms. She came across the gym which was massive. _This kid was rich_. There was running machine facing a plasma television on the wall. She walked out of that room and opened a door that said "Cinema". _A cinema?! _She looked in side, it was very dark.

She suddenly heard a female voice moan and quickly shut the door shuddering at the thought of some one having sex in a cinema.

She found her way back to the living room searching for Lucas.

"Hey Brooke" she turned around and standing there was the guy she was looking for, Lucas was smiling with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hi" she said smiling at him.

"Liking the party?" he asked her. He couldn't help look at her body. She was wearing a revealing out fit. He was surprised Nathan allowed her to wear it. It showed off her long legs, _which by the way he couldn't stop staring at._

"Ye just bored its really loud in here" she muttered the music was on full blast, normally she'd love it but she didn't feel like dancing or anything, _she was with Lucas._

"Come up stairs it more quite" he mumbled taking her hand leading her upstairs.

They found an empty room upstairs. It wasn't a bed room it looked more like a small living room, upstairs?

They sat down on the sofa with a reasonable space in between them. Brooke was really nervous. Luke was sitting right next to her looking so hot! His Blonde hair was cut short and his eyes shinning.

"You look beautiful" he murmured taking a piece of hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear.

"Thanks" she smiled looking right into his eyes. She didn't want talk any longer all she wanted to do was kiss him.

_Her wish was commanded._

He gently pulled her towards him softly stroking her cheek. "How long have I known you?" He asked, she was about to dumbly say the exact amount of time they'd known each other but he started kissing her. _Lucas was the best kisser EVER!_

She pressed her body against him and kissed him back. He started to run his hands through her silky hair pulling her closer to him. _Then slipping his hands under her top._

She was scared _shitless_. Was she doing this right? She wasn't very experience in this area. Yes, she had been with the odd guy but it was never this intense. I mean, she practically loved this guy. _But he seemed to be enjoying it._

She smiled to her self sliding her hands under his t-shirt feeling his hard muscles. Then out of no where he pulled away and getting up shaking his head.

"Shit!" he muttered to him self. He didn't look back at Brooke. Brooke was sitting there stunned at his sudden change of mind.

"What the hell was I thinking, your Nate's baby sister" he mumbled.

_Baby sister!!_

Lucas straightened his t-shirt, took a deep breath and walked out slamming the door.

Brooke sat there for a good ten minutes playing what just happened over and over again. But when ever him pulling away from her came to mind she couldn't help feel rejected. And how dare he say she was Nate's BABY sister?

She got up and walked out. She wanted to leave urgently. Once she reached the last few steps on the stair case she searched for her brother. He was sitting down on the sofa laughing at something Haley was saying. She rushed up to him trying to look normal.

"Nate, can we go?" she asked.

"Sure, it's getting Late any way. Go find Peyton we'll meet you by the car" Brooke walked off hoping she wouldn't walk into Lucas. She found Peyton in the garden still talking to that guy.

"Peyton we're going" she muttered tagging her top.

"Ok" Peyton could tell something was wrong with Brooke so she quickly gave her number to Jake and hugged him good bye following Brooke.

"Are you ok" Peyton whispered to Brooke on the way to the car Brooke nodded staring blankly ahead. Once they got to the car Lucas was no where to be seen.

"Where's Lucas?" Peyton asked, _just hearing his name made her cringe._

"He said he wanted to walk home" Nate mumbled starting the car heading home.

Xoxo

Peyton slept over Brooke's house that night. When ever they slept over each others houses they shared a bed. Usually they would talk all night but Peyton could sense something was wrong with Brooke. She was being unusually quite and awkward.

"What happened?" Peyton whispered.

"You don't want to know" Brooke mumbled, Peyton couldnt tell what Brooke was thinking because it was completly dark.

Then it all came flushing out. Brooke told her everything from there first conversation to him slamming storming off.

"Baby sister, that's what he said" she muttered.

"Do you want me to talk to him" Peyton asked her friend.

"NO! You can't say anything, especially to Nathan. He would go ballistic. Lucas was already pissed off. I don't want him to completely hate me"

"He has no right to hate you Brooke, he kissed you too you know" Peyton pointed out.

"I know but he pulled away. I didn't." she lay down properly now burying her self in the bed. Peyton sighed knowing she didn't want to talk about it and turned over to sleep.

Brooke stayed awake until 4 in the morning then slowly drifted off to sleep. When she woke up looking at the clock it was it was 12. She rolled over looking for Peyton but she was no where to be seen. Brooke grunted getting up taking a look at her self in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess and her make up was still smudged from last night. She put on a pair of shorts and a hoody and headed down stairs.

She went into the kitchen finding Peyton eating breakfast with her brother and mother.

"Morning" Her mother smiled happily. She put an extra plate on the table next to Nathans.

"I'm going now. I'll be back tonight." She kissed Brooke's cheek and walked off out the door.

"Have some breakfast Brooke" Nathan muttered stuffing his face with eggs and bacon.

She shuddered at the food and grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge sitting next to her brother and Peyton. Peyton watched her every move feeling bad for Brooke. She was really mad at her brother but she promised Brooke last night she wouldn't say anything to any one.

"I'm going to go for a jog near the river court I wont be long" she mumbled getting up putting her trainers on walking out the door. She put her iPod on full blast and started running.

Once she got there she walked towards the river to watch the water flow, something she always did since a small age.

When she was younger and her father and Nate were training she would sit by the river watching the water flow. It made her feel calm and forget about everything for a while. _Something she needed now. _

_She didn't realize how long she was there. _

Not knwoing a car was pulling up she was a bit surprised when she felt some one tap her on the shoulder which made her jump slightly.

She turned around and saw Luke standing there with his hands in his pockets with a serious expression on his face.

She took the ear phones out of her ears getting up facing him.

"About yesterday" she went on before she could tell him how she felt he interrupted her.

"Don't tell any one about it." He mumbled not looking at her.

"I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing" he added.

"Oh" was all she could come up with. She was holding back the tears. She quickly turned around so he couldn't see how she felt. _Be strong Brooke, just until he goes._

"Don't worry I wont" she whispered. He turned away and started to walk away but stopped half way looking at her then sighed.

"See you around" he said getting into his car driving off.

As soon as he was defiantly out of sight she broke down in tears. _Wishing this was all a dream._

**Hey!! yeh thats itt... please review to tell me what you think! xoo **

**Note: I haven't made it clear of the age difference between Nathan/Haley/Lucas and Peyton/Brooke... There is one year difference between them.. Thanks for pointing that out ****nickcheer** **:)**


	3. ChangeYourMind

**Hey! Hope you enjoy and dont forget to reviiew!!**

It didn't take Peyton long to realise something wasn't right. Brooke left about 4 hours ago and hadn't come back yet. She wanted to give Brooke space but she was starting to get worried. She'd already called her and Brooke seemed ok but that was 2 hours ago. Once Peyton got inside she trudged into the living room and dumped all her stuff there. She was about to go to have a shower when she heard the front door open.

"Lucas where have you been?" Keith asked his son. Lucas didn't come home last night he was out the whole night.

"I went to Nate's" Luke lied. He walked pass his dad and stalked off upstairs into his room. Peyton wanted to see why he was being so moody and if it had anything to do with Brooke. She went after him knocking on his door lightly.

"What's up Peyton?" he asked his sister.

"What did you do?" she whispered, she was disappointed in him, although she promised Brooke she wouldn't say anything she knew she had to, _to set things right._

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I know what happened with Brooke, I'm her best friend. You hurt her Lucas" she mumbled walking towards him sitting besides him on his bed. He sighed shaking his head.

"I had to tell her not to tell any one, Nate would go mad. I'm meant to be his best mate not the guy that falls for his sister."

"You what?" Peyton shouted getting up.

"Wait what? I went to see her this morning to tell her not to tell any one" he muttered.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you go and do that?! She wasn't going to tell any one any way? You've made things worse! Don't tell me you told her you were drinking?" she looked at him hoping what she was saying wasn't true but seeing his eyes flash with guilt made her even more mad.

"Am I right?" she pushed. He slowly nodded not making eye contact with her.

She was about to leave when he called her back. She stopped at the frame of his door waiting for what he was going to come up next. She needed to find Brooke.

"Even if I liked her nothing could happen"

"Don't go near her. You've already hurt her. Think how Nathan would react to that?" she muttered sarcastically walking out slamming the door.

Xoxo

Peyton spotted Brooke at once. She was sitting on a bench near the river court her hands wrapped around her knees.

"Brooke!" Peyton called running to her best friend to comfort her.

"Peyton" she whispered. Peyton sat next to Brooke wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulders. Brooke leant her head on Peyton's shoulder muttering something about Lucas.

"I know I know" Peyton soothed.

Xoxo

"How am I not going to see him?" Brooke asked Peyton. They were both spread out on Brooke's double bed. _Chocolates and sweets every where._

"I don't know." Peyton said trying to figure out an easier way to make everything better.

"I'm so useful aren't I?" Peyton muttered sarcastically. Brooke shook her head walking towards the window. It was pouring down with rain out side. It looked as if a storm was on its way.

"No that's crap. You've been great. It's me I'm the idiot. How could I ever think that he would like me? I was in dream land" she laughed but no hint of happiness was there. She jumped back on the bed spreading her whole body on her side of the bed knocking over a few sweets and chocolate on the floor.

"You can't help who you like Brooke" Peyton told her.

"I know but just for a second I felt something. There was something there Peyton. At least that's what I thought." Brooke whispered.

Peyton sighed. She didn't know if she should tell Brooke about her talk with Lucas and what he said at the end of their conversation. She knew if she said anything it would make things worse. Why else would Luke say "even if I liked her nothing could happen?" Peyton had a feeling he liked her too but he was too stubborn to say anything.

Brooke heard the front door ring, rolling of her bed she stumbled down stairs to see who it was. Nate was having a shower so she couldn't tell him to answer it.

She opened the door and standing there was Lucas. He was soaked from the rain, water dripping from his hair in his face.

Brooke stood there shocked. Why was he here? What did he think he was doing? Was he here to hurt her even more?

Before she could tell him to go away he scooped her by the waste kissing her. He lifted her up slightly; her hands were wrapped around his neck.

"What are you doing?" she whispered in between kissed.

He took put her down taking her hands pulling her into the rain both of them getting wet.

"I don't care. I was wrong Brooke. Yesterday _did_ mean something, I'm sorry I caused you pain and I'm sorry it took me a whole 24 hours to realise that." He muttered holding her arms firmly looking into her eyes.

"I forgive you" she spoke softly. This time she took the back of his head and pulled it into hers passionately kissing him.

Lucas pulled away smiling.

"Let's stay out here" she said pouting.

"You're all wet" he grinned rubbing his hands up and down her waste.

"So are you" she mumbled touching his wet t-shirt feeling his hard muscles. He took her hand and dragged her in side.

"Brooke, who's at the door?" Nathan shouted from upstairs.

"Lucas" she shouted back.

"Tell him to get his fat but up here, NOW!" Nathan shouted.

"What about Nathan?" she asked him biting her lip.

"Give it time, we will tell him, another time. He seems annoyed already" Lucas mumbled, pecking her lips running upstairs.

Brooke breathed heavily smiling to her self. Was she dreaming? She ran upstairs and opened her door still grinning.

"Why are you all wet??" Peyton asked looking at Brooke funnily.

"I got caught in the rain" she mumbled.

"You ran into Luke didn't you?" Peyton asked.

"Yes" she simply stated. She wasn't sure if she should tell Peyton or not. She defiantly knew Peyton would disapprove. So she decided to keep it to her self.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Any way have you spoken to Jake Yet?" She quickly asked changing the subject. Peyton happily answered telling her everything about their conversation earlier today. It was hard for Brooke to listen because her thoughts were flying to Lucas.

Peyton called Jake again leaving Brooke to sit there. She walked out of her room and headed to Nathans room. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hi Brooke" Lucas said smiling at her.

"Hi Luke" she answered returning the smile.

"I'll go pick up Haley and then we'll watch the film" Nathan said walking out.

Once they both knew he left the house Luke pulled her on his lap. He started kissing her neck moving up to her lips.

"What's going to happen?" Brooke asked stopping looking right at him.

"I don't know but we can't tell him now"

"We'll tell him when we're ready" Brooke reasured, "What about Peyton?"

"Cant we just enjoy this" Lucas asked. She smiled then took his hand and led him to the bathroom locking the door behind them.

"It's weird in his room." she pointed out, he laughed at her pulling her close to him again.

She pressed her lips against his moving her hands under his shirt. He took it off easily leaving him topless. She kissed his bare chest smiling to her self thinking how lucky she was. He pulled her face back up facing his. he sat on the edge of the bath and took her hand so she was closer to him. She then started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Wait" he muttered getting up.

"are you a…?" he awkwardly tried to get out.

"Am I a what?" she asked teasing him.

"Virgin"

"Yes" she stated.

"I hoped you would say that" he mumbled.

"Is this good?" she asked.

"Yes but I don't want push you or anything like that, your first time needs to be special. Let's take it slow" he murmured.

They both were startled when they heard Nathans car honk.

"I got to go, going to see a film" he told her kissing her fore head rushing out. She sat down where he was sitting earlier.

How was Nathan going to react when he found out, _if he found out_? It didn't sound like Lucas was ready to tell him at all. And Peyton…She hated the fact that she was keeping this from her best friend but she had to, it made things easier.

**Hey, i wasnt sure about the end of this chapter :\ ... Review to tell me what you think and if you haven't read ItsOnlyLife yet read it and tell me what you think off thatt too! xooo**


	4. SoonEnough

**Hey sorry its been so long... enjoyy:P**

"Lucas man I can't believe you didn't ask that girl out she was something!!" Nathan shouted as both boys walked into the Scott residence. Nathan chucked his keys to the side following Lucas.

"She weren't that special Nate" Lucas quietly said walking to the kitchen heading for the fridge to get them both a drink.

"Alright, what's with your love life any way?" Nate asked genuinely curious. Lucas hadn't been with a girl since he could remember. Only the odd one night stand.

"Just haven't found the right one yet" Lucas mumbled walking back to the lounge, dumping him self on the sofa in front of the television.

"What ever you say bro, you aren't hiding any thing from me are ya?" Nate joked punching his arm slightly.

"No course not" Lucas nervously laughed along. To busy him self, Lucas got up pretending to look for a film, even though he was hardly paying attention to what he was choosing.

The door bell rung, Nate got up to let who ever it was in.

"Hi babe" Haley mumbled kissing him on the lips passionately.

"Hello, your in time, Lucas's picking a film come on" he ushered her to the sofa both of them snuggling up together.

"Brooke!! Peyton!! Come down the films starting." Nathan called from downstairs.

Peyton and Brooke came down in a record time sitting next to each other on the opposite end of the room from Lucas. Brooke smiled at Luke and returned the smile quickly looking away so Nathan wouldn't suspect anything.

"What did you put in?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, erm" Lucas picked the first thing he saw on the DVD rack and without paying any attention he put it in the DVD player.

"Oh My god!! The note book!! I love this film!" Haley squealed recognising it at once.

"Oh, yeah the Note Book" Lucas mentally smacked him self for choosing such a girly film. _Out of all the films, his luck sucked._

"Your not turning gay on us are you?" Nathan chuckled watching Luke look away awkwardly.

"It was a joke" Nathan muttered after a while of silence.

Haley patted him on the stomach resting her head on his shoulder. She could tell something was up with Lucas but she didn't want to get involved. Come to think of it, Peyton and Brooke weren't their usual hyper selves either.

Once the film started everyone was quite. Brooke switched all the lights off and as it was late at night only the reflection of the television provided the light. Brooke watched Lucas half the time, he got up giving her look and walked off upstairs. She gave it a few minutes before she sneaked upstairs too so it wouldn't look weird.

"Lucas" she whispered once she got upstairs.

"I'm here" he said pulling her in the guest bedroom smiling.

"Missed you" he mumbled stroking her hair.

"Me too" she mumbled hugging him breathing in his scent.

"Nathan doesn't know anything does he?" she asked him pulling away.

He shook his head reassuringly. He sat on the bed and patted the space next to him a sign for her to join him. She happily obliged joining him.

"I don't know how long we're going to be able to pull this off" he mumbled in the middle of kissing her.

"We will don't worry its not that hard, but I find it quite amusing he thinks your gay" she giggled watching his expression.

"You know I'm not Brooke." he muttered seriously.

A moment later Brooke shrugged and pushed Luke down on the bed and leaned over him. She was so close to him she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Their lips were only inches away from each other. He cupped her head in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Brooke kissed him back and smiled against their lips. Her lips parted and Lucas took that chance to slip his tongue in feeling a buzz as soon as their tongues touched.

--

"Where's Brooke and Lucas" Nathan asked noticing both of them were gone. Haley shrugged looking at their empty seats.

"I'll go find them" she said getting up heading upstairs.

She was about to go for the obvious "Brooke's room" but instantly heard muffled sounds from the guest bedroom.

Before she opened it she couldn't help hear their conversation.

"Lucas what are we going to do though?" Brooke asked him, _Do about what?_

"I don't know, he wont find out I'm sure." Lucas spoke softly. _Find out?!_

"We need tell him soon, I can't keep this from my brother Lucas" she answered him. _Keep what from Nathan?_

"He's my best mate too you know, think how crazy he'll go about that." Lucas answered. _About what?? She was going to go crazy!_

"Look we'll give it a while longer. But we can't hide this from forever. I hate the fact that I can't touch you whenever I want, or kiss you, like this..." Haley's jaw dropped to the floor.

_Lucas and Brooke?!_

Haley slowly started walking backwards still shocked at what they were up to, _behind Nathans back!_

She rushed downstairs not sure what to do. Should she tell him? But surely it wasn't her business? Maybe if she kept her mouth shut she could stay out of this.

"Are they there?" he whispered once she got back in her seat.

"Umm I think they're coming" she mumbled paying full attention on the film.

"Okay babe" he answered kissing her head.

A moment later they both came back. Haley could tell they were up to no good. Brooke's shirt was buttoned all wrong and Lucas's hair was ruffled up.

"Sorry, I needed Lucas to help me with that thing in my room" Brooke told every one mainly aiming at Nathan.

"Okay sis" he nodded watching the film, _He had no idea._

**Soo... what did you thinnk? Review to tell me, or any ideas for future chapters would be nice xoo**


End file.
